Rantai Perasaan Yang Menyakitkan
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: (CHAPTER 4 UP!)Blaze adalah persona boboiboy yang tak diinginkan akan keberadaannya. ia berjanji akan balas dendam kepada semua personanya. namun sebelum rencana itu terlaksana, ia malah terikat akan suatu rantai yang hanya bisa dipatahkan jika ia memaafkan elemental lainnya. apakah rencananya dapat terwujud meskipun rantai itu mengikat dirinya?
1. pertemuan

**Haloooo aku kembali lagi**

 **Aku mau buat fanic baru nih...**

 **Ini dia...**

 **Jeng jeng jeng**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARA**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC SUPER POWER TYPO,DLL FULL BLAZE POV**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai manusia pasti kita semua memiliki perasaan. Tak peduli apakah ia baik atau buruk untuk orang lain. Sifat manusia pun pasti berbeda beda bukan? Tergantung bagaimana jika emosi dan amarah mengekang dirinya dan tak mau keluar?apakah ia bisa disebut manusia sempurna karena hampir tak ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat?

Karena itulah yang kurasakan

Perkenalkan namaku boboiboy Api. Aku adalah salah satu dari pecahan boboiboy. Aku mengawal kuasa Api. Tapi sekarang namaku boboiboy Blaze karena aku sudah naik tingkatan. Aku adalah seorang yang tak suka kan memusingkan sesuatu. Namun semuanya berubah saat aku mendengar secara tak sengaja obrolan di kedai almarhum tok Aba. Aku mendengarkan secara diam diam dibalik pohon.

"aku tak suka Blaze. Ia sangat sulit untuk dikontrol"seru Taufan.

"memang kau fikir menjadi oprang yang harus serlalu dekat dengannya itu tak bosan apa? Aku juga bosan Taufan. Aku harus disalahkan karena ulahnya yang sangat menyebalkan."timpal Ice.

"aku juga benci dengan anak itu"seru Halilintar dengan nada rendah.

"sepertinya aku sependapat dengan kalian semua"ucap sang pengendali tanah, Gempa.

Setelah mendengar obrolan mereka yang sangat menyakitkan akhirnya aku berlari. Aku berlari tanpa arah. Saat aku sampai di tempat sepi,aku langsung menangis.

"jika aku tak berguna lebih baik aku lenyap dari muka bumi. Bahkan bboiboy pun tak menerima akan keadaank sekarang"ucapku sedih.

Tak lama datang seorang gadis berhijab biru datang menghampiriku.

"kau boboiboy Blaze kan?"tanya sang gadis. Sontak aku langsung mendongak.

"siapa kau?"tanyaku sambil menyeka air mataku.

"aku Airin. Salam kenal."sahut gadis yang ku ketahui bernama Airin. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kau kenapa bersedih?"tanyanya kembali.

"aku tak diterima oleh semua pecahanku. Mereka bilang aku merepotkan. Dan sepertinya aku mau bunuh diri saja."jawabku dengan pandangan kosong.

"kasihan sekali kau. Tapi daripada bersedih, kau mau ikut aku untuk melatih kekuatanmu?"tnya Airin.

"memang kau punya kuasa?"tanyaku meremehkan. Tapi lagi lagi ia hanya tersenyum.

"tetnyu saja. Bahkan aku punya kekuatan semua temanmu bahkan seua pecahan boboiboy"ucapnya sambil membanggakan diri.

"kalau begitu tunjkan padaku apa kuasa yang kau miliki"tantangku.

Tak lama ia pun berdiri sambil memandang langit. Aku hanya dibuat bingung olehnya.

"ada apa?apa jagoan hars mencari perisai?"tanyaku merendahkan. Airin hanya cemberut lalu kembali tersenyum.

"akan kubuat kau menarik kata katamu kembali"ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Mochi ayo kesini, Airin punya makanan untukmu"panggilnya enah pada siapa.

Aku makin bingung dengan anak ini. Apa dia mau mempermainkanku?

Tapi sekitar dua menit kemudian,aku dilangit sedang ada dino kecil yang sedang terbang mengepakkan sayap kecilnya turun kearah kami. Dan jika dilihat kembali,ia terbuat dari Api.

"bagaimana?kau takjub"ucap Airin sambil memperlihatkan dino kecil tadi hanya tersenyum lebar.

"yeah...kurasa aku memang kagum padamu. Tapi darimana kau dapat kuasa itu?"tanyaku padanya.

"itu...AKU DAPAT DARI BOLA KUASA GENERASI KE 10"ucapnya sambil berteriak. Aku hanya menutup telingaku dengan kedua tangan agar tak tuli me4ndengar teriakannya yang super cempreng.

"hah?memang ada bola kuasa generasi ke 10 ?"tanyaku heran. Pasalnya aku hanya tahu bahwa ochobot adalah generasi terakhir.

"tentu aja ada. Jika kau mau tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu,aku akn mengantarmu pada duniaku"

"lho?memang kau berasal dari mana?"tanya ku balik.

"sebenarnya aku berasal dari dimensi lain. Aku diutus untu membawamu keduniaku"ucap gadis itu panjang lebar. Aku hanya menganngguk.

"kalau begitu ayo antarkan aku"

"baik"

Dan tak lama aku merasa sinar putih datang mengelilingiku.

 **Sementara di kedai tok aba...**

"kemana si Blaze?"tanya Halilintar sambil marah marah tak jelas.

"cari hiburan kali?"celetuk Taufan sambil memainkan pspnya.

"kau ini mau aku setrum ya?"tanya Halilintar makin marah.

"sudahlah kalian berdua. Ice,kamu tahu dimana Blaze?"tanya Gempa.

"maaf aku tak tahu"jawab Ice sekenanya.

"blaze dimana kau?" gumam Gempa gusar.

Tak lama kemudian...

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **MAAF YA MASIH PENDEK SOALNYA AKU MENGERJAKANNYA DI WARNET. TAPI KALIAN PIKIR AIRIN ITU BAIK ATAU JAHAT SIH? JIKA KALIAN TAHU TULIS ALASANNYA DI KOLOM REVIEW. YANG BENAR AKAN KU KASIH FANFIC.**

 **TAPI ALASANNYA HARUS LOGIS!**

 **OKE READ AND REVIEW GUYS**

 **SALAM HANGAT**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	2. Alasan Sebenarnya

**HALOOOO AKU KEMBALI LAGI**

 **BLAZE:AKU APA KAN JADI KORAN KAK AUTHOR?**

 **ME:LIHAT SAJA NANTI*EVIL SMILE***

 **BLAZE:*MENEGUK UDAH PAKSA***

 **KITA BALAS DULU REVIEW YUK**

 **Blackcorrals:KITA LIHAT SAJA NANTI APA AIRIN ITU BAIK ATAU JAHAT...MAKASIH SUDAH MEREVIEW DAN UNTUK KENAPA BLAZE DIBENCI, ADA KOK MEREKA IRI..KARENA APA?LIHAT CHAPTER INI**

 **Asha:YA TERIMA KASIH ATAS SUDAH MEREVIEW**

 **Maqda22KITA LIHAT SAJA SUDAH MEREVIEW**

 **SawsanJAWABANNYA CUKUP SUDAH LIHAT APA JAWABANMU BENAR?**

 **OKE REVIEW SUDAH TERJAWAB DAN JAWABAN YANG HAMPIR MENDEKATI YAITU ASHA...HORE...KARENA SEBENARNYA AIRIN ITU PUNYA MAKSUD TAHU.? YUK BACA CHAPTER IN OUT**

 **BOBOIBOY MNILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CARANYA AJA**

 **WARNING:SUPER POWER OOC TYPOI,OC EYD DLL ALL CHARA 17 TAHUN, KAIZO 20 TAHUN DI SINI CERITANYA KAIZO DAN FANG ITU BAIK DAN MEMIHAK BOBOBOY**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya_

 _Karena jika kau tertipu_

 _Kau bisa celaka_

 **Tak lama kemudian...**

"Blaze kita sudah sampai di planetku."jawab Airin.

"ini dimana?"tanya Blaze kebingungan karena ia ada di dasar laut. Tunggu dasar laut?

"ini namanya planet Aqua. Planet yang isinya hanya air. Tak da daratan."jawab Airin

"lalu kenapa kau isa bernafas?"tanya blaze bingung."dan kenapa mochi tak padam?"lanjutnya.

"kau ini tentu saja kemajuan teknologi. Memang kau fikirr hanya bumi yang penduduknya pintar?" dengus Airin. Blaze hanya cengengesan.

"ayo kita kerumah ku"ajak Airin.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju rumahnya Airin. Dan ketika sampai Blaze kagum karena meskipun rumahnya minimalis tapi sangat elegan.

"ayo masuk."

Lalu Blaze pun memasuki rumah Airin yang dindingnya dicat biru aqua.

"kau bisa beristirahat dikamarku jika kau lelah."

"terima kasih atas kebaikanmu" ucap Blaze.

"sama sama. Anggap rumah sendiri ya?"

"um"

Lalu Blaze pu masuk ke kamar Airiun dan langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Tak lama bel di pintu depan berbunyi. Airin langsung membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya karena yang datang adalah Ejojo.

"ada apa?"tanya Airin datar.

"kau sudah membawa salah satu pecahan boboboy?"tanya Ejojho sambil duduk di kursi yang ada.

"aku sudah membawa Blaze. Dengan begitu bahan bahan untuk menyerabng Kaizo sudah lengkap." Ucap Airi sambil menyeringai, begitu pula dengan Ejojo.

"kau begitu bersemangat sekali mau 'mempermainkan' Blaze"ucap Ejojo sambil menyindir. Airin hanya memutar matanya malas.

"kau tahukan kalau kebiasaanku mwenemukan 'mainan baru'bagaimana?"tanya Airin

"ya ya aku tahu. Lagi pula kita akan menyerang Kaizo untuk membawa jasad kakakmu kembali kan?"tanya Ejojo.

"yeah ku akui aku berterima kasih padamu karena mau membantuku."ucap Airin

"tapi aku punya permintaan Airin."

"apa?"

"jika jasad kakakmu sudah kembali kau harus menjadi kaki tanganku"

"dengan senang hati asal aku bisa 'memainkan' Blaze tanpa ada yan mengganggu."ucap Airi sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah aku turuti permintaanmu"ucap Ejojo pasrah. Lalu Ejojo pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Airin. Airin langsung menuju kamar Blaze untuk melihat kegiatannya. Dan saat ia membuka pintu, ia kaget. Pasalnya Blaze menemukan daftar kerjanya dengan Ejojo.

"apa yang kamu lakukan?"tanya Airin sambil membawa kembali berkasnya.

"aku mau tanya, apa maksudnya 'Daftar death list'?"tanya Blaze dengan muka polos.

"kepo sekali. Kau membaca semuanya?"tanya Airin sambil membereskan berkasnya.

"hanya yangdepannya saja kok"ucap Blaze sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Airin.

"hei apa apaan ini?"protes Airin sambil merona.

"kau tahu?aku suka padamu."jawab Blaze enteng

Airin tak menjawab namun ia menyeringai lebar. Tapi sayangnya Blaze tak melihat seringaian itu.

 _Aku berhasil membuatnya jatuh hati padaku Ejojo. Ini akan jauh lebih mudah dari apa yang kita bayangkan. Batin Airin senang._

"oh iya kenapa da nama Kaizo dan Fang di daftar itu?"ujar Blaze sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sang gadis.

"hanya permulaan"jawab Airin pelan. Namun tak lam kemudian mereka berdua melihatcahaya di langit dan bertuliskan

 **BAHAYA...ORGANISASI TAHU RENCANA KITA.**

 _APA MAKSUD DARI KATA KATA ITU?_

 ** _T_**

 ** _B_**

 ** _C_**

 ** _MAAF JIKA MASIH PENDEK_**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW GUYS_**

 ** _SALAM HANGAT_**

 ** _BLAZE HILAPIOUS_**

 ** _PAI PAI_**


	3. Alasan Lain

**HALOOOOOOOOOOOOOO READERS...**

 **AKU KEMBALI LAGI**

 **KITA BALAS REVIEW DULU YUK**

 **SAJA KALAU BLAZE SUDAH BANGUN TIDUR SAAT AIRIN DAN MASUK KESANA. BLAZE HANYA TIDUR WAKTU AIRIN DAN EJOJO MENGOBROL. JADI IA TAK TAHU APA YANG NANTI AKAN ATAS MOHON MAAF JABANNYA BELUM TEPAT...MEMANG AIRIN DISINI HANYA AKAN MEMANFAATKAN BLAZEE UNTUK MENYERANG KAIZO TAPI IA JUGA PUNYA MAKSUD KEDUA LHO YANG AKAN DI BAHAS DI CHAPTER INI... MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Delia Angela;TAK APA KOK BARU REVIEW,,MASIH BINGUNG YA SAMA SIFAT AIRIN?JADI ITU SEBENARNYA JAHAT,IA HANYA MEMANFAATKAN BLAZE BUAT MENYERANG KAIZO DAN MAKSUD KEDUA. MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Blackcorrals;KATA KATAKU MEMANG MENJEBAK JADI HARUS HATI HATI KAK CORRA...MAKASIH YA SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **Murasaki Dokugi: WAH MASA SIH INI SERU KAK SAKI?8MATA BLINK BLINK*MEMANG MUNGKIN AGAK MIRIP SAMA CERITA KAK SAKI TAPI AKU USAHAKAN UNTUK BEDA KARENA INI HASIL IMAJINASIKU SENDIRI. MAKASIH SUDAH NGEREVIEW**

 **OK REVIEW SUDAH TERBALAS. SEBELUMNYA AKU IZIN DULU BUAT HIATUS KARENA AKU HARS MENGALAMI PERSIAPAN BUAT UN UNTUK ANAK KELAS 3 SMP. DOAKAN AKU SEMOGA AKU DIBERI KESEHATAN, KELANCARAN SAMAKEMUDAHAN OLEH ALLAH SWT(MAAF UNTUK NON MUSLIM)**

 **TAPI DOAKAN AKU JUGA BIAR AKU BISA TERUS BERKARYA DALAM FANFICTION**

 **OK TANPA BABIBU LAGI KITA MULAI CERITANYA**

 **CEKIDOT.**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARANYA SAJA**

 **WARNING:RATING T+ BAHKAN SAMPAI SEMI M TYPO EYD GAJE OOC BANYAK OC BERMUNCULAN, ALIR KECEPETAN DLL**

 **ENJOY ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _SEBELUMNYA..._**

 ** _GAWAT ORGANISASI TAHU RENCANA KITA_**

 **CHAPTER 3 PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat melihat awan beserta asap dilangit, Airin bukannya takut tapi malah menyeringai.

Lalu ia memandang Blaze yang masih memeluknya serta memandangnya bingung.

"apa maksudnya Airin?"tanya Blaze.

"sudah jangan difikirkan lebih baik kita masuk ke ruang tengah"Kata Airin. Blaze hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua langsung makan malam karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Ketika makan dengan nikmat, tak lama Ejojo menelpon Airin jam kuasa milik Airin.

"cepat kesini aku mau bicara penting."seru Ejojo.

"kau tak lihat kalau aku sedang makan?"tanya Airin.

"aku tahu tapi apa kau lupa kau mau 'memainkan' Blaze sebelum penyerangan kepada Kaizo?"tanya Ejojo sambil tersenyum lebar. Airin hanya tersenyum manis.

"tunggu aku 10 menit lagi aku akan kesana sama Blaze."jawab Airin

"tapi cepat ya."tak lama Ejojo pun langsung menutup telponnya.

"siapa dia Airin?"tanya Blaze disela kunyahannya.

"hanya temanku."jawab Airin

Blaze tak menjawab dan kembali makan. Sementara Airin sudah tersenyum lebar mengingat apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

10 menit pun berlalu. Airin dan blaze akan langsung pergi ke kapal angkasa Ejojo. Jadi sebelum ia pergi, ia mengunci rumah terlebih dahulu.

"kita mau kemana malam malam begini?"tanya Blaze setengah menggerutu. Airin hanya tersenyum.

"aku mau kerumah temanku dan kau harus ikut denganku."jawab Airin

"apa akan lama?"tanya Blaze lagi

"tidak akan."

Tak lama Airin menutup matanya sambil membaca kuasa yang akan ia pakai untuk ke kapal angkasa Ejojo.

"TELEPORTASI"

Dan dalam sekejap Airin langsung menghilang.

Ejojo sedang menyeduh kopi untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Saat edang enaknya minum ia melihat Airin tepat di DEPAN WAJAHNYA. Sontak Ejojo langsung menyemburkan kopinya. Untung saja Airin tahu situasi ini. Sebelim kopi itu mengenai dirinya ia membuat perisai yang terbuat dari angin.

"PERISAI ANGIN."

"kau ini tak punya tata krama apa?kalau mau masuk lewat pintu depan dulu kali."ucap Ejojo sambil menggerutu. Airin hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"maaf ya kalau aku mengagetkanmu"ucap Airin.

"baiklah aku maafkan. Tapi apa kau akan melakukannya pada 'dia' malam ini juga?"tanya Ejojo heran.

"tentu saja aku sudah sangat 'haus'."jawab Airin sambil tersenyum.

"lalu bagaimana 2 persona yang lain?"tanya Ejojo kembali.

"kita akan urus nanti"

Sedangkan Blaze hanya terdiam melihat musuh bebuyutannya sedang bersama gadis yang ia sukai.

"katanya kau mau ke rumah temanmu."jawab Blaze sambil ngambek.

"iya temanku Ejojo. Tenang dia sudah sadar kok. Oh ya Ejojo bisa kau siapkan kamar untukku serta kursi yang kau bilang itu.?"tanya Airin

"kamarmu ada di sebelah kanan begitu juga kursinya. Namun sepertinya aku penasaran deganmu. Apa aku boleh lihat prosesnya?"tanya Ejojo.

"baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku, Blaze kau juga ikuti aku ya?"

"baik"

Lalu mereka berdua mengikuti Ejojo. Dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari baja dengan warna emas.

"kita sudah sampai"kata Ejojo.

"makasih. Oh ya apa ada pesan dari Syva dan Lunar?"tanya Airin.

"sejauh ini belum ada tapi jika ada akan ku kabari kau secepatnya."

"ya udah deh. Oh ya Blaze bisa kau duduk di kursi itu?"tanya Airin sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi di kamar yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh Ejojo.

Sedangkan Ejojo hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dari sudut lain.

"baiklah"respon Blaze. Airin kembali menyeringai.

Saat Blaze sudah duduk di kursi yang tadi ditunjuk Airin, tiba tiba ada rantai yang mengikat tangan, kaki dan badannya. Bahkan rantai dikaki dibuat agar Blaze sedikit mengangkang.

"apa apaan ini Airin?"tanya Blaze kaget.

"oh aku hanya mau kita bermain sebentar. Dan kau yang harusmenungguku sekaligus jadi pemainnya."jawab Airin sambil menyeringai layaknya devil.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa?"tanya Blaze dedikit bergetar.

Tak lama kemudian ada sepasang selang yang menancap pada tangan blaze yang dirantai. Dan selang itu sedang menghisap darah blaze. Sedangkan Blaze sendiri hanya sedikit ngilu.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Airin mengulang kembali perkataan Blaze sembari mendekati tubuhnya.

"aku mau kau jadi koleksiku"lanjut Airin. Blaze membelalakan matanya.

"koleksi apa?"tanya Blaze.

Namun di luar dugaan Ejojo dan Blaze, justu Airin langsung duduk di pangkuan Blaze yang kakinya sedang dirantai. Ia kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Blaze

"aku mau kau dan aku saling menyatu blaze..."bisik Airin pelan. Blaze langsung kaget.

Setelah itu Airin mengambil cutter yang memang telah di sediakan oleh Ejojo lalumembuka tudung dan topi Blaze. Ia membuka jaket Blaze dengan brutal lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah. Begitu pula topinya. Sekarang Blaze hanya menggunakan kaus putih pendek. Tak lama Airin langsung menggires leehr Blaze sambil menjilat darah yang keluar.

"akh"ringis Blaze saat lidah Airin sedang bermain di lehernya. Airin hanya menyeringai.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?"tanya Blaze.

"karena aku memang begini Blaze,aku suka darah orang. Apalagi kau yang sangat menggiurkan. Jadi jangan salahkan jika aku mulai menggila ya...hhihihi"

"karena lemas darahnya terus di serap oleh gadis dipangkuannya serta di hisap oleh selang, akhirnya Blaze hilang kesararan.

"youre is mine Blaze sayang"ucap Airin. Sedangkan ejojo hanya menatap datar ulah Airin yang sekarang mencium bibir Blaze dengan ganas.

 **Sedangkan di rumah Alm. Tok Aba...**

"hah...hah...hah..."ucap Ice sambil terengah engah.

"kau kenapa Ice?"tanya Taufan cemas.

"aku bermimpi Blaze di mainkan oleh seorang gadis."

"siapa?"tanya Halilintar.

"kita bahas saja besok."ucap Gempa

Lalu mereka kembali tidur.

 _Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk? Batin ice._

"Tanpa mereka sadari rantai sudah tercipta dengan tak terlihat"

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Blaze...

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **MAAF INI MASIH PENDEK READERS...**

 **MENURUT KALIAN SIAPA 2 PERSONAYANG DISEBUTKAN EJOJO?**

 **BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB BLAZE DI TANGAN AIRIN SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU?**

 **APA MAKSUD KALIMAT YANG DI GARIS BAWAHI?**

 **JAWAB YA**

 **YANG BENAR AKAN KU JADIKAN OC DI CHAPTER BERIKUNYA**

 **AKHIR KATA,**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	4. Bersatunya ketiga persona dan Airin

**HALOOOOOOOO READERSSSSSSSSS**

 **AKU KEMBALI**

 **INI JUGA MENYEMPATKAN DIRI**

 **JANGAN ADA YANG PROTES YA?**

 **OK KITA MULAI KE CERITA**

 **MAAF TAK BISA BALAS REVIEW**

 **LAGI SIBUK SOALNYA'**

 **OK CEKIDOT**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARANYA AJA**

 **WARNING:RATED T+ SEMI M, OOC, BANYA K OC, TYPO EYD, DLL**

 **ENJOY RADERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEBELUMYA...**

 ** _TAK LAMA KEMUDIAN TUBUH BLAZE..._**

 **CHAPTER 4 PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Blaze langsung di masukkan ke dalam tabung silinder bersama 2 persona lain, yaitu orangyang serupa dengan Blaze. Mereka adalah Boboiboy Thorn dan Solar.

Setelah tubuh Blaze dimasukkan ke dalam tabung silinder demi memperkuat kekuatannya nanti krtika akan bertarung dengan Kaizo dan kawan kawannya, Ejojop dan Airin langsung pergi ke ruang kendali untuk mempersiapkan baju zirah milik mereka bertiga.

Tak lama berselang datanglah seorang gadis dengan sayap kelelawar bak bidadari jatuh dari langit dengan tiba tiba

"halo Airin.'sapa gadis itu

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA"jerit Airin sampai ia terjungkal dari kursinya.

"ihhhhhh...Via kalau mau masuk bilang bilang dulu kernapa sih?"tanya Airin

"eleh kau juga sama:balas Ejojo sambil menyindir. Airin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mau apa kau datang Via?"tanya Airin to the point.

"aku juga mau menikmati anak itu dong."seru Via.

"tapi kau kan succubus, nanti yang ada malah tenaganya yang habis. Aku masukkan diake tabung silinder untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"oh ayolah sedikit saja. Aku sudah gerah nih"rengek Via sang succubus.

"baikalh tapi kau mau memainkan dia dimana?"tanya Airin sambil merlihat ke arah komputer milik Ejojo.

"hehehe..diatas kasur"jawab sang gadis watados.

"kalau itu tak boleh. Dia hanya milikku seorang. Bagaimana kabar Syva dan Lunar di organisasi?"

"itu dia masalahnya. Mereka ketahuan dan bakal organisasi bakal memenggal kepala mereka."jawab sang gadis setengah takut.

Sedangkan Airin matanya yang tadinya berwarna biru indah menjadi warna merah darah. Via yang tahu situasi segera menjauh beberapa meter karena ia tahu sang adis akan mengamuk.

"tak apa. Ejojo segera ke bumi. Kita akan menyerang Kaizo sekarang"

"baik"

Lalu kapal angkasa model tubo 989 X segera melesat ke bumi dengan kecepatan penuh.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?BLAZE HILANG?"Tanya sang kapten.

"benar. Dan kami tak tahu ia dimana."jawab Ice lesu.

"memang apa yang kalian katakan padanya?"tanya Fang.

"kami tak mengatakan apa apa kok"jawab Gempa.

"dia sudah menghilang berapa hari?"tanya Gopal.

"sudah 2 hari"jawab mereka bersamaan.

"kapten memang jika begitu apa kemungkinan terbesarnya?"tanya Fang mendesak.

"mungkin saja dia di culik oleh alien dan dijadikan budak karena ia memiliki kekuatan."jwab sang kapten

Saat Gopal hendak bertanya tiba tiba langit mulai menghitam disertai kilatan petir. Kaizo segera memfikuskan pandangannya kelangit menggunakan topengnya. Ia kaget ketika sebuah kapal angkasa datang mendarat di sisi lain taman pulau rintis,.

"hai Kaizo, kau merindukanku?"tanya Airin(mata Airin sudah kembali jadi warna biru shappire)

"kau...mau apa kau kesini?"tanya Kaizo berang.

"aku mau jasad kakakku kembali"ucap sang gadis dengan nada dingin.

"siapa dia kapten?"tanya Taufan membuka suara.

"dia adalah Airin, manusia setengah mermaid yang mempunyai seluruh kuasa sfera kuasa sari gennerasi 1 sampai 9 dengan model canggih dan kuat"ucap sang kapten berkeringat dingin.

Bagaimana tidak?baju zirah yang dipakai Airin yang berwarna biru cerah itu kaizo perkirakan pasti terbuat dari bahan bahan yang sangat sulit tuk didapat. Jadi dipastikan baju itu sangat kuat.

"oh jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Oh ya apa kalian rindu dengan mereka berempat?"tanya Airin

"siapa?'tanya Ice bingung

Tak lama datanglah empat orang yang dimaksud Airin(seharusnya 3 karena 1 lagi merupakan Alien). Mereka adalah Solar dengan baju zirah emas, Thorn dengan baju zirah hijau, Ejojo ngan baju zirah merah dan Blaze dengan baju zirah merah dan jingga. Tunggu Blaze Thorn dan Solar?

"Blaze sedang apa kaun disitu?"teriak Yaya.

"Blaze?siapa Blaze? Aku Alfa lah!"teroaknya menggema di seluruh taman.

"Alfa?tunggu,jangan bilang kalau Airin yang mengubah kau jadi begini.'tanya Kaizo.

"yap benar sekali. Airin sudah mengubah mereka bertiga."ucap Ejojo,.

"Blaze, Thorn dan Solar kembalilah pada kami"ucap Taufan memohon dengan puppy eyes kawai no jutsunya yang membuat Airin muntah di tempat.

'kau menjijikan."ucap Airin sadis. Taufan langsung pundung.

Ketika hendak menyerang tiba tiba datanglah segerombolan manusia dengan pedang laser lalu mereka berjejer rapi di samping Airin.

"ah...kalian datang rupanya"ucap Airin.

"mana mungkin kami ingkar janji?"ucap Via.

"bagus, alfa serang merka tanpa belas kasih"ucap Ejojo

"arahan diterima. Mode serang 8.0 segera meluncur. HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Langsung saja Blaze atau Alfa langsung menerjang Gempa. Namun saat itu Gempa sudah siaga dengan giga di belakangnya. Ia langsung menumbukka tinjuan kearah Alfa. Alfa segera terpental namun anehnya Gempa juga terpental.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"kenapa mereka berdua terpental Airin?"tanya Ejojo.

" **rantainya sudah mengekang mereka semua**."sahut Airin.

"apa maksudmu?"

Tak lama Airin melesat kearah Ice menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Ice yang pada waktu itu lengah dengan mudah diba\wa oleh Airin.

"mundur"komando Airin.

Lalu mereka semua langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

"kemana mereka?"tanya Fang.

"mereka menghilang."jawab Kaizo.

"memangnya apa yang diincar oleh Airin?"tanya Ying

"mereka mengincar jasad kakaknya untuk..."

"lepaskan aku!"teriak Ice lantang. . sekarang Ice sedang di borgol oleh ranttai tumbuhan milik Thorn. Mereka berlima hanya memandang rendah orang yang berteriak.

"Blaze coba lihat apa yang personamu lakukan saat ini. Apa dia cukup membuatmu puas?"tanya Thorn.

"aku puas sekali ingin menghabisi anak ini meskipun luka luka gara gara si bodoh Gempa"jawab Blaze dengan santainya.

"apa aku boleh meminum darahnya ?"tanya Airin.

"minumlah sepuas yang kai mau"

Lalu Blaze dan ketiga lainnya meninggalkan Airin dan Ice. Tanpa babibu lagi Airin langsung melucuti pakaian Ice bahkan dampai ke kaus warna abunya. Dan sekarang Ice hanya memakai celana panjang saja.

"kau apa padaku hah?"tanya Ice berang meskipun tubuhnya sakit karena dirantai oleh Thorn.

'AKU HANYA INGIN...MEMINUM DARAHMU"

Ice tak bereaksi. Namun saat ada benda yang menggores lehernya Ice hanya meringis. Darahnya keluar dan langsung dihisap oleh sang ke tubuh yang lumayan putih. Ia langsung menghisap tonjolan kecil di dada milik sang pengendali air sampai membuat tonjolan kecil itu bengkakn dan Ice menjerit.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sakitttttttttttt..."teriak Ice saat Airin menjambak rambut sekaligus membuat sayatan di leher Ice.

"sabar ini hanya permulaan saja."ucap Airin sambil menyeringai.

Karena di pukul oleh Solar di belakang kepalanya menggunakan balok kayu akhirnya Ice pingsan.

"thanks ya Solar"

"no problem"

Lalu Airin menghisap terus bagian lainnya sampai Ice benar benar lemas. Sedangkan Blaze hanya tersenyum devIl.

"kau pantas mendapatkannya Ice"

Tak lama kemudian Thorn kembali dengan wajah panik.

"GAWAT...ORGANISASI CHILI DAN TERONG AKAN SEGERA MENYERANG KITA"

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **QUIS**

 **MAKSUD PERKATAAN THORN?**

 **ASAL MULA TERBENTUKNYA RANTAI PERASAAN YANG MENGIKAT PERSONA BOBOIBOY?**

 **APA KAIZO MEMBAWA JASAD KAKAK AIRIN?**

 **ORGANISASI AKAN MENYRANG AIRIN?**

 **SAAT AIRIN MENGHISAP DARAH ICE, BLAZE TAK IKUT TERSERANG SEPERTI PERTARUNGAN BLAZE-GEMPA YANG MEMBUAT BLAZE TERPENTAL?**

 **MAKSUD PERKATAAN AIRIN YANG DI BOLD?**

 **JIKA KALIAN JELI DENGAN KATA KATA DIATAS PASTI MUDAH.**

 **YANG BENAR KU JADIKAN OC**

 **SELAMAT MENJAWAB**

 **SALAM HANGAT**

 **BLAZE HILAPIOUS**


	5. AIRIN'S SISTER

**HALOOOOOOOOOOO AKU KEMBALI LAGI WAHAI READERS...**

 **TAK ADA YANG BENAR JAWAB PERTANYAANNYA**

 **TAPI AKU BAKAL ANGKAT SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN YAITU KAK CORRA...HOREEEEEEEEEEE**

 **CORRA DISINI AKAN JADI KAKAK KEDUA DARI AIRIN DAN BERTUGAS UNTUK MENYADARKAN AIRUIN BAHWA YANG IA LAKUKAN ITU SALAH. OH YA, AUTHOR ADALAH AIRIN, JADI JIKA KALIAN BERTEMU AIRIN BAYANGKAN ITU AUTHOR,OK,**

 **KITA JAWAB DULU YUK QUISNYA**

 **1 dan no MAKSUD PERKATAAN THORN YANG"** **GAWAT ORGANISASI AKAN MENYERANG KITA"**

 **Answer:mereka akan melawan bahkan akan membunuh Airin karena ia tak mau diajak kerja sama(pemikiran Airin). Tetapi sebenarnya mereka datang yaitu akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman dimasa lalu yakni perbedaan antar ras.**

 **2 dan MULA TERBENTUKNYA RANTAI YANG MENGIKAT PERSONA BOBOIBOY**

 **Answer:asal mulanya yaitu karena dalam hati mereka berempat telah tertanam rasa benci,kesal bahkan jijik pada Blaze. Selain itu ucapan mereka seperti menghina Blaze dari bellakang memperparah keadaan Blaze. Karena perasaan itulash rantai perasaan tercipta**

 **APA KAIZO MEMBAWA JASAD KAKAK AIRIN?**

 **Answer; untuk dihidupkan kembali(pemikiran Airin). Tetapi sebenarnya kakak Airin yang pertama itu tak meninggal, saat pertarungan antara 2 ras,ia membuat replika untuk mengelabuhi musuh. Tapi tak disangka Vina-kakak pertama Airin-bahwa adik kecilnya juga tertipu. Karena waktu itu ada kaizo, ia membawa Vina dan Kaizo pun menikahi Vina secara sah.**

 **4\. MENGAPA SAAT MENGHISAP DARAH ICE, BLAZE TAK IKUT TERSERANG SEPERTI PERTARUNGAN GEMOPA BLAZE YANG MEMBUAT IA TERPENTAL?**

 **Answer:karena Blaze sudah punya rantai dari Airin yaitu rantai kasih sayang. Ingat saat Airin menjolat darah dari leher Blaze?nah secara tak langsung Blaze sudah mempunyai pelindung dari Airin karena menurut Airin Blaze adalah cinta pertamanya yang membuat oia langsung jatuh hati..**

 **NAH QUIS SUDAH TERJAWAB! KITA LANGSUNG KEFF NYA YUK**

 **CHECK IN OUT**

 **BOBOIBOY MILIK MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARA**

 **WARNING:TYPO, EYD OOC OC ALUR KECEPETAN GAJE DLL VINA 20 TAHUN,CORRA 18 TAHUN, BEDA BEBERAPA MENIT DARI AIRIN.**

 **ENJOY READERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bagaimana ini Airin? Organisasi Terong di Cabein sudah sampai kebumi"ucap Thorn panik sertengah mati.

"hah?terong di cabein?mereka sudah mengganti nama organisasinya?kenapa aku tak tahu?"gumam Airin kesal

"karena kau terlalu fokus pada cintamu si Blaze"jawab Solar dengan nada rendah. Airin hanya mendengus.

"baiklah aku akui itu memang benar. Sekarang kita akan akan pergi ke bumi sambil mengembalikan Ice. Darahnya tak enak"

"eleh tapi kenapa kau masih menikmati dia?"tanya Blaze muncukl dari lorong.

"hanya penasaran."balas Airin santai.

"boboibot cepat bergerak ke bumi dengan kecepartan penuh"seru Thorn

'BAIK'

Lalu mereka pergi ke bumi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"bagaimana ini?Ice juga sudah tertangkap."seru Taufan panik.

"bagaimana ini kapten?"tanya Fang.

"kita harus memanggil Vina dan Corra terlebih dahulu untuk menjelaskan semuanya bahwa ini semua salah faham"ucap Kaizo mantap. Lalu kaizo memanggil kedua kakak beradik itu untuk turun ke bumi.

"memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kapten?"tanya Halilintar.

"kalian tahu kan bahwa Corra dan Vina adalah ras dari Fairy?"tanya Kaizo.

Semua mengangguk.

"nah Airin saja dari organisasi yang terlahir dari ras mermaid."

"bagaimana bisa?"tanya Yaya.

"aku juga tak tahu pasti. Tapi menurut buku Apple storm bahawa salah satu dari ras Fairy akan terlahir dengan ekor bukannya sayap. Karena merasa tak terima dengan kondisi Airin,raja Hasan sekaligus AYAH dari mereka bertiga mengasingkan Airin ke palung laut mindanau di smudra pasifik yang lebihnya lebih dari sepuluh ribu meter. Apalagi Airin tak diperkenankan untuk makan maupun berinteraksi d engan yang lain. Ia dirantai menggunakan shir terkuat dari ras Fairy. Namun anehnya setelah 3 hari rantai itu hancur dan terjadilah pertumpahan darah antara Airin dan ras Fairy. Airin akan balas dendam kepada seluruh ras Fairy yang telah mengusirnya. Dan saat perang berlangsung, Vina terkena tembakan. Karena tak mau diketahui musuh, ia akhirnya membuat replika dari pohon. Saat airin menghampiri pohon yang sudah berubah wujud, ia tercengang. Karena kakaknya telah tiada. Jadi ia akan balas dendam padaku karena aku tak mampu menjaga kakaknya. Saat itu aku dan vina masih pacaran. Jadi ya kau bisa tahu lah kelanjutannya"ucap Kaizo.

"jadi ia menyalahkanmu padahal itu tak benar?"Taufan menarik kesimpulan.

"ya selagi masalah itu belum beres maka ia akan terus salah paham"ucap Kaizo dengan nada pelan.

"tapi mengapa ayahnya mengasingkan Airin?"tanya Gempa.

"karena dalam buku tersebut dituliskan bahwa fairy yang di lahirkan dengan ekor akan menguasai jagat raya dengan kuasanya. Teermasuk kekuatan element yang Airin dapatkan saat ini"

"jadi kekuatannya itu bukan dari bola kuasa melainkan sudah ada sejak dulu?"tanya Gopal.

"bisa di sebut juga begitu"

Tak lama datang orang yang sedari tadi mereka semua tunggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Corra dan Vina.

Penampilan Corra itu rambut panjang warna pirang, mata berwarna hijau terang, kulit putih dan menggunakan baju dress yang berwarna hijau selutut. Sama seperti Corra, Vina juga mempunyai fisik yang serupa hanya saja ia berambut violet dan matanya berwarna senada.

"kalian sudah datang rupanya"seru Kaizo hendajk memeluk istri dan adik iparnya. Namun ia tak menyangka, di belakan mereka berdua ada Airin yang muncul entah sejak kapan.

"VINA CORRA AWAS DIBELAKANG KALIAN ADA AIRIN!"seru Kaizo. Mereka berdua menoleh dan sebelum mereka menghindar,Airin sudan menembak mereka mengghunakan plasma z dan mereka berdua terlempar cukup jauh.

"sakitttttttttt"ucap Corra. Lalu ia menepuk bajunya yang kotor akibat ulah sang adik.

"kau ini apa apaan sih?kakaknuya datang malah ditembak"gerutu Vina. Airin hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin. Lalu ia berjalan mendekkat ke arah Corra dan mengangkat kerah baju nya sampai Corra terangkat dari tanah.

"kau masih ingat padaku?"tanya Airin sadis yang membuat Corra merinding.

"mau apa kau padaku?"tanya Corra berang.

"aku mau kau mati TEPAT DIHADAPANKU CORRA HAHAHAHA"ucap Airin lantang sambil tersenyum psikopat.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Vina bingung.

"AIRINNNNNNNNNNNNN"teriak Blaze dari kejauhan. Airin berbalik lalu memandang Blaze dengan pandangan dingin.

"mau apa kau?"tanya Airin

Blaze mengeluarkan samurai lavanya lalu ...

 **Apa yang akan di lakukan blaze?**

 **kepala Airin**

 **B,. Melihat corra lalu mengajaknya bertarung.**

 **C . menyerang Gempa dengan brutal sambil di bantu dino kecil Airin yaitu Mochi.**

 **Ok selamat menjawab ya**

 **Oh ya konflik asli ada di chapter depan. Karena ini hanya mengisahkan pertemuan antara airin dan kedua kakaknya serta alasan mengapa ia ingin menghancurkan organisasi.**

 **Salam hangat**

 **Blaze hilapious**


End file.
